yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Konata Izumi
Konata Izumi is one the main characters on both the Manga and Anime Lucky Star. She is the leader of the Lucky Star crew, and is the protagonist. She is smart at times, but she hates studying. She loves video games, manga and anime, sometimes she even visualizes real life like video games or anime. She's a professional VN player and likes to play Galges and Eroges directed at both genders, equally. Her birthday is May 28. Yuri Feats With Kagami Hiiragi * She can notice even the slightest change in Kagami's chest size. * When she visited Kagami's house since she had a cold, Kagami looked pretty cute to her when she's asleep. * She knows that Kagami actually tried in Valentine's Day. * She missed Kagami when she went to the Hiiragi household and only Tsukasa was there. *Imagining Kagami looking the same as Tsukasa in hairstyle and personality made her blush and turn her face away from the Hiiragi twins. *At the birthday party of Kagami and Tsukasa in summer, she felt some of the cookies that Kagami and Tsukasa baked don't taste as good as the others, and wondered if the one she was having was Kagami's. *When Kagami was eating a piece of the birthday cake, she kept staring and smiling at her while blushing until she ate the strawberry, after Kagami's realization of her stare, she responded to her question with the effect that she just discovered another facet of her charm. * She started noticing her feelings for Kagami in episode 15 after the concert. * She compared herself with a fox and compared Kagami with a bunny. And foxes catch bunnies. * She tried to lure Kagami with food, to get the same reaction that Tsukasa got with the deers. * She noticed that something was wrong with Kagami while no one else did, and she also managed to help her. * She likes to rate sexy girls with her dad while watching TV, and has folders for each type of girl, specially tsundere. * Konota teases practically everyone, though it seems that she teases Kagami more than anyone else. *In a bath, she brought her face to touch Kagami's while teasing her about her last wish to have someone hit on her on the beach. *Since she discovered Kagami's secret about her lonely feeling being in a classroom without her friends, she got right behind her, playfully comforting and caressing her head. *She kept staring at Kagami's bust while making out how she lost weight after a diet, and caused her to be embarrassed. *With several pokes on Kagami's chest, she tried to beckoned her to accompany her to Gamers store. *At the new year event, as soon as she discovered Kagami's intense praying to be in the same class as hers, she said that Kagami and the way she resists are pretty cute. *The fact that Kagami always look skilled, but secretly work behind the scenes, like when she gave her Valentine's chocolate, is what she found to be so moe/adorable. *Since Kagami came to her house alone, she was rather annoyed and feeling like something's missing without Kagami. *As she noticed how Kagami was feeling good and not so cold in March, she wondered if she was wearing long-wavelength infrared pants which had hearts prints on it. *Based on Kagami's reasoning "Reading is the soul's food", Konata teasingly hinted how snacks are for making her body richer, knowing about Kagami's love for snacks, she gave her a glance which drove Kagami panicked and bothered. *In Summer, she reclined on Kagami's bed. *In Kyoto, she went with her friends to a temple where they drew some love fortune, and she got the great love fortune, while Kagami got the half fortune, that evening, Kagami received what seemed to be a love letter from a boy who requested a meeting, once she met him he happened to be a mere boy asking for a toy which she bought from a store because he only feared his friends' criticism, and asked her to lent him that toy, the next day, at a photo booth, Konata was found placing her arm around Kagami's waist, and she was the only one who did that among her friends. *She shared a sweet potato with Kagami. *One evening, she cuddled Kagami begging her to accompany her to a pet store. *She just wanted to make some memories during her last cultural festival with Kagami. *Once she got Kagami's approval to join the cheerleading route for their last cultural festival, she thought she was cute. *In her college days, she likes to eat food made by Kagami. *Once Kagami asked her about her preferable type of boys, she said she doesn't have any. * To get a lot of chocolates and candies in Valentine's Day as a girl made her excited because she was looking forward to please Kagami. *In one of the Omake pages, she asked Kagami to help her get up and hug her. *She praised Kagami in her mage outfit in one of the MMO games they played together. *In exchange of a cute smile from Kagami she'll teach her the method of winning any arcade machine. For Kagami to weight her pride and greed against each other is what she thinks to be definitely moe. *On the game boss battle, she was the only one who worried about Konata, then after playing that game, she thanked her for saving her life with a tsundere alert, stating that she looked cool there. *Alone with Kagami, she expresses her adoration of tsundere girls. With Miyuki Takara *Miyuki was whom she considered as an attractive girl, has a good figure, and innately cute to the core. *After Miyuki's victory at the sports festival's marathon, she hinted that she didn't forgot to give the spectators some eye candy. *When Miyuki decided to participate for a teacher, she boldly spoke that her body sticks too much as a candidate. *She resembled Miyuki for a cow since she had bigger breasts than the rest of the girls in her age. *The way Miyuki is all embarrassed when she tries to make up for the mistake is what she thinks to be cute and moe. *After Miyuki sneezed cutely, she teased her by rubbing her side against her. *While she was trying to urge Miyuki to join the cheerleading route for their last cultural festival, her eyes were fixed on her breasts' volume. *Likes examining Miyuki's breasts aura with her finger. General * She likes and records Strawberry Panic!. *The male character she picked to play an anime online game was her mean to marry a girl in that same game, she also planned to give that girl chocolate in Valentine's Day. *One summer day, she tied Tsukasa's crooked ribbon properly, to explain her act, she stated she have become hooked on the yuri series Maria-Sama ga Miteru. *A poster of the yuri series Kiddy Grade was discovered hanging on a wall of her room. *Her social life as she demonstrated: She and her comrades strive to recover the light stolen from the crystals to save the world from oblivion and rescue kidnapped princesses. *Her taste in anime and manga which Kagami find to be strange: Konata usually read manga aimed at boys, and mainly play dating sims for men. *The important choice she had hard time to choose from who is the person she's getting married to as she represented: A rich lady was among the choices as far as feelings are concerned. *She admired Miyuki and Minami in their dance training clothes, and discussed with Tamura whether Miyuki is the sadist and Minami is the masochist. *"ilovegirlswithglasses" is her address in roman letters, in reality, she wanted to go with maids and shrine maidens, but in order to make an address which is hard to guess, she chose "girls with glasses". *At the summer festival, coming back to Yutaka and Minami, while looking at Minami giving Yutaka a lap pillow, she reckoned the reason they weren't bitten by the mosquitos as if the mosquitos read the mood of Yutaka and Minami. *She likes the taste of the cookies made by Tsukasa. Gallery Ep7.png Ep13.png Ep14.png Ep15.png Konata-fox.jpg Ep21.png Ep21.jpg Ep23.png Ep23 2.png Anime 34852 595345.jpg Anime 34852 719010.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.18 08.31.35.gif Videotogif 2018.12.19 09.27.57.gif Anime 34849 533575.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.19 10.16.32.gif Anime 34847 727852.jpg Videotogif_2019.03.16_17.04.13.gif Screenshot_20190318-191700.png Screenshot_20190316-140114.png Screenshot_20190316-140621.png Screenshot_20190316-141502.png Screenshot_20190316-142956.png Screenshot_20190528-071545.png Videotogif_2019.05.25_23.59.55.gif Videotogif_2019.05.27_05.31.13.gif Videotogif_2019.05.28_08.26.58.gif Screenshot_20190806-032029.png Screenshot_20190806-024742.png Videotogif_2019.08.06_04.04.07.gif Videotogif_2019.08.06_04.03.43.gif 20190803_230133.png 20190803_225941.png Screenshot_20190806-032122.png Screenshot_20190804-233610.png Screenshot_20190806-032844.png Screenshot_20190803-223627.png Screenshot_20190803-220805.png Screenshot_20190806-021231.png Lucky_Star_XLG_v01_p069-1-1.jpg L003-1.jpg U003-1.jpg 9764.jpg Dlucky_star_a_la_carte_c02_02-1.jpg Dlucky_star_a_la_carte_c02_04-1.jpg Qlucky_star_a_la_carte_05_06-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Lucky Star Category:Toranpu